Jewel of Four Souls Made Flesh
by freezewind
Summary: Okay this is my First Inuyasha fic, so go easy on me. Chapter 2 is up. I'm not good at summaries so I'm not gonna do one, you'll just have to read the fic. Please R&R. it's rated PG for now Rating may go up.
1. Prolouge

freezewind: Hi everyone. I've taken a little break from my beyblade fic, and decided to try at an Inuyasha fic. Oh and I'd like you to meet my new muse Savy.  
  
Savy: Purrrrr. Hello, it's nice to meet you.  
  
DBFH: **whisper** are you interested in plotting a take over or an escape? **whisper**  
  
Savy: no why would I want to do that, I like the authoress and stories. I want to stay.  
  
freezewind: see DBFH, not everyone hates me, just you. Savy could  
you do the disclaimer please?  
  
DBFH: Hey!! I thought that was my job.  
  
freezewind: well now I have two muses so you'll have to switch back and forth.  
  
Savy: freezewind does not own Inuyasha, she only owns the plot for this story and her characters, basically everyone you don't recognize.  
  
freezewind: On with the fic!!!  
  
Around 20 years ago, two years after the shards of the Shikon Jewel had been collected, and the devious Naraku defeated, it was foretold, by a dying sorceress, that a great evil would befall the world. Because everyone knows that if you get rid of one evil a darker stronger evil will rise and take its place. There would be a battle and the Shikon no Tama will be destroyed. And four brave souls would rise up, they would be the reincarnation of the jewel each containing one of the four souls. These four brave warriors would be the ones to either beat the evil that consumed the world or would be overcome and corrupted by it.  
  
freezewind: Okay, that's the prologue. Kind of short I know but hey it's all I could come up with.  
  
Savy: please don't forget to review after you read. All feed back is appreciated.  
  
DBFH: even flames, but they better make sense, no stupid flames like "this is stupid" you got to have a reason ppl. freezewind: you heard the muses, please R&R. Thanks. Oh I almost forgot. Savy was a b-day gift from Lady Blade Warangel. Thank You, Lady Blade. **hugs Savy**  
  
Savy: ** blue face** can't.breath. ugh.  
  
freezewind: oops sorry. 


	2. Happy Birthday HE'S MY WHAT!

freezewind: hey guys muses: hi freezewind. DBFH: so you got this typed up already? freezewind: of course. This story is coming along pretty good. I already have, I think three chappies done. :D Savy: that's good it'll give the readers something to do. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Freezewind: okay, here's chapter 1. enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Happy Birthday. HE'S MY WHAT?!  
  
This story begins with a girl named Michiko Higurashi. Today she turned 15, it was great. Well except for the fact that everyone forgot except her mother Kagome. She came home late that afternoon and gave Michiko a box the size of her hand; it was tied with a blue ribbon and it had a note with her name scrawled across it. Kagome told her not to open it until she was sure she was ready. What ever that meant. But her mom was a smart person so Michiko took her advice and didn't open it until she had thought about what it might be her mother was trying to tell her.  
  
Michiko went to her favourite spot in her yard. Well it wasn't really her yard. You see, Michiko and her family live in a shrine, they have for many generations. She's the 10th generation to live at this shrine (I just made that number up). Anyway her favourite spot is in the old building that house's the "Bone Eater's Well." It's called that because it's said that a creature lives in the well and eats all the flesh from off the bones of whatever's in the well.  
  
She always comes to the well to think, it always makes her feel like she's in another world. I know it's kind of out there, but that's just the way she thinks. Michiko sat there thinking for quite a few hours. Her mom never gave her gifts in private if they didn't have a special purpose. So after thinking for about four hours Michiko finally decided to open the box.  
  
Inside was a necklace with oddly shaped beads all surrounding a pink coloured jewel about an inch in diameter. Michiko brought it up in front of her face to get a better look. At first she just thought it was the light playing tricks with her vision, but she realized that the light around the jewel shifted from a pastel looking pink to a green then blue and back to pink, and then purple. She put the necklace around her neck then checked to see if there was anything else inside the box. But all there was was a piece of paper it had a bunch of writing on it written in her mother's hand.  
  
Dear Michiko, How are you my girl? I hope you're having a good birthday. Now let me tell you a little something about your gift. I got this when I turned 15 as well, though I had to go through hell to get it. When I finally figured out what it was something happened and it shattered into hundreds of tiny shards. So I had to travel all across Japan to get the shards back. On my journey I met a lot of people and made quite a few friends, the main of them being my travelling companions. A monk named Miroku. (This is where her mom lost her. They don't have travelling monk's in Japan anymore.) A demon slayer named Sango, a shape shifting Kitsune named Shippo, and a demon dog boy named Inuyasha. (Demons!) I know this is all a little confusing Michiko but trust me in time you will come to understand. Now I bet you're wondering why I have given you this jewel. It is called the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. It should only be in the care of someone who is pure of heart. After having collected all the shards and reforming the jewel, I was told by High Priestess Kaeda to give it to someone who I felt was worthy enough to take over its guardianship. You know when I go away once a month for three or four day's and I leave you in the care of your uncle Sota. Well I've been travelling back and forth between this time and the time of Feudal Japan the past 10 years to find a suitable Guardian, and you're the one I found most suitable for the task. I know that this is a big responsibility and if you have any question you can always ask me.  
Love Mom.  
  
'Demon's, Monk's, Demon Slayer's. what's mom talking about?' Michiko thought to herself. 'Maybe she's been out in her garden to long again.' She stood up from her position on the stairs that led down to the well and was about to head back to the house when she heard an odd rumbling sound coming from somewhere in side the well house. Michiko turned around slowly and gazed into the darkness behind her. "H. hello?" She called out hesitantly. Thinking that maybe it was her 12-year-old cousin, Natsumae, trying to scare her like he usually does. "Nat is that you? If it is cut it out would ya. And besides you know that you're not supposed to go near the well." She shoved the letter into her pant's pocket and started to walk down the stairs towards the well. "Nat, come out of there right now!" She called out sternly after hearing that rumbling noise for the third time.  
  
As Michiko got closer to ground level she realized that the sound was coming from beneath the cover that hid the inside of the well from view. "Natsumae?" She whispered, hoping that it was just her cousin, as her hand unconsciously reached up and gripped the jewel.  
  
When she reached the edge of the well she leaned down and put her ear to the wood and listened to the rumbling. It sounded like the growling of a dog or a really big cat. She pulled back when the rumbling sounded right next to her ear.  
  
Deciding that she didn't want to see what was on the other side of the board Michiko turned to run up the stairs when a large snarling white dog with three large scratches running down his face appeared at the top of them blocking her way. Not knowing what to do or where to run Michiko did the only thing she could think of at the time. She screamed.  
  
The dog wolf thing snarled and leapt at her with claws extended and teeth ready to rip her throat out as soon as it got the chance. She ducked as the wolf flew towards her. It sailed over her head to come to a sliding stop on the other side of the well. Michiko scrambled to her feet and ran out of the building as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
The light from the moon beamed down on the Sunset Shrine grounds as Michiko burst from the Well House. She made it to the walkway that led from the temple to her house; she turned and ran straight towards the house. "Mom!!! Somebody, anybody help!!" She screamed as the wolf burst free of the well house, bringing the building crashing to the ground, and continued it's pursuit.  
  
"You will die, demon spawn." It snarled as it tackled her to the ground only a few yards from the front door.  
  
Kagome having heard her daughter's screams burst through the front door. She stared in slight astonishment at the wolf that was standing on top of Michiko pinning her to the walkway and open its jaws preparing to chomp down on the young girls neck. She quickly reached back inside the house and pulled out an ancient looking set of a bow and arrows. She grabbed an arrow from the quiver and put it to the bow. Aiming straight at the wolf she growled, "Get away from my daughter you beast!" With that she let the arrow fly.  
  
Michiko looked at her mother in astonishment as she shot. She had never heard her sound so calm and angry at the same time. It was like this was nothing new to her. The arrow took the wolf in the right shoulder. It howled in pain and jumped back away from Michiko, trying to rip the arrow from its body. "Quickly Michiko, get away from it." Kagome called as she set another arrow to the bow.  
  
She nodded and scrambled up from the ground and ran over to where her mother stood. "Mom, what is that thing?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath. "And why is it trying to kill me?" She could feel a draft as the wind filtered through the rips in her shirt from the wolf's claws. She also felt the wind as it tickled over the blood that was slowly seeping down her back, drying it to her skin.  
  
"What!?" asked her mother glancing at Michiko out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to take her attention from the creature in front of her for too long.  
  
"Well it said, " You will die demon spawn." What's it talking about?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Hey you! Why are you trying to kill my daughter?" She called out to the demon angrily.  
  
"I have been sent to kill the spawn of the half-demon Inuyasha, not that it's any of your business, human." It snarled, finally managing to dislodge the arrow from its shoulder with a sharp tug of his head.  
  
'Half-demon? Spawn? This is way confusing.' She thought, staring at the wolf in confusion. "Mom what are we going to do. It's not going to go away until it's killed me." Michiko said shakily glancing from her mom to the demon and back again.  
  
"We have to find away to either kill it, or send it back to it's own time." She said simply, loosing an arrow when the demon got to close for her liking.  
  
"It's own time? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The well," said Kagome after silently eyeing the demon. "You have to get to the well and open it. It's a-a gate, a portal, between our time and the Feudal age of Japan. Only you can open it." 'At the moment anyway.' She added silently.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you have the Jewel. It's the only way to open it. Remember what I told you when you where eight about your speed and strength?"  
  
"Yes, you said not to use it where so many people could drop in unexpectedly." She said, referring to the shrine and all the visitors they got.  
  
"Forget what I said. I want you to run as fast as you can to the well and open it. Then I want you to call someone through for me."  
  
"Who, how?"  
  
"His name is Inuyasha. All you have to do is call his name and will him through. You have to believe that it will work, or it won't. Do you understand, Michiko?"  
  
"Y- yes."  
  
"Good, no go! Run!!" She cried and shot three arrows in rapid succession at the demon forcing it back and away from the path that Michiko had to take.  
  
Not wanting to waste the precious little amount of time her mom had bought her, Michiko leapt over the bushes that surrounded the porch and ran full tilt towards the well, easily dodging around the trees and shrubs that were placed all around the shrine grounds. When she reached the well she leapt over the debris of the building that once housed it and landed easily on the cover of the well.  
  
Michiko pounded on the cover as hard as she could. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!! Please help, somebody. Answer damn it!!" She cried in frustration and continued to pound on the well. ' This is so stupid, nobody's gonna come.'  
  
She heard a crash and a scream as Kagome yelled at her. "Michiko, look out." She turned around to see the wolf running straight towards her. She hopped off the well just before the wolf crashed into it, completely obliterating the cover. She screamed and tried one last time to call for help. "INUYASHA!!!!" She landed on her back a good distance from the well; the wolf, after having it's legs caught up in all the bits of wood from the smashed well, regained its balance quickly and leapt at Michiko.  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the wolf's claws to dig into her flesh and complete it's task. But they never came. Instead she heard a grunt and a howl of pain. She opened her eyes to see the wolf soar a good distance away from her and to see a man about her mom's age, dressed in a strange looking red kimono, land beside her. He stood over Michiko protectively and glanced down at her. "Are you okay, kid?"  
  
"I think so." She said quietly, gazing up at the man who stood before her. She was surprised to see that his hair was as white as her own, except that he had two wolf-like ears poking up from underneath his hair. And his nails were long, sharp, and deadly.  
  
"Good, get up quick, you might have to run again." He said turning his attention back to the wolf that had finally managed to get to his feet.  
  
"Well if it isn't the half brat, Inuyasha." Snarled the wolf mockingly as he glared at said person.  
  
"In the flesh, fluffy. What's the deal attacking harmless human kids anyway, run out of mice to chase?" Inuyasha growled back in the same tone as the other demon, bringing his claws up into an attack position.  
  
"She will die, Inuyasha."  
  
"Over my dead body ya over grown throw rug." With that Inuyasha charged the wolf claws held at the ready. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
His claws flashed and cut through the wolf's fur and flesh easily, cutting through it from head to foot. The wolf dropped onto its side leaking its blood everywhere. Inuyasha stood from his crouch and walked over to the wolf, he kicked it once to make sure it was dead. When it didn't twitch or snarl at him, he kicked it once more then walked away holding a sleeve of his Kimono over his nose, "Damn that guy reeks."  
  
"What took you so long to get here, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded as she came and knelt down beside Michiko.  
  
"Someone didn't decide to start believing until she was almost made into puppy chow." He answered glancing down at the young white haired girl in exasperation.  
  
"Well excuse me for not believing that some guy would come from Feudal Japan, through a frickin' well, to save us from a giant ball of fluff with teeth and claws the size of Tokyo Tower." She growled up at him, glaring at him with eyes that were just as golden as his.  
  
Inuyasha just blinked down at her completely dumbfounded. Kagome started to chuckle quietly then burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
  
"Mind if I ask, just what the heck is so funny, Kagome?"  
  
"She sounds just like you did when we first met." She managed to get out before breaking down again. Inuyasha and Michiko looked at each other then looked away to opposite ends of the shrine. "Che, I/she do/does not." They said at the same time. This just sent Kagome into an even worse fit than what she had been having before.  
  
"Mom, can you be a bit more serious, we do have a slight problem here." Michiko told her as she stood up still glaring slightly at Inuyasha.  
  
"What problem? And who's we?" Inuyasha asked as he hopped up into a tree and sat there looking down at them.  
  
"The fact that a huge wolf thing has just tried to kill me. wait, what do you mean, who's we?" She demanded, the rest of his question finally catching up with her.  
  
"Well it seems to me, that the only one who's really got a problem here is you. The demon, tried to kill you. Not Kagome or me."  
  
"It tried to kill me, because it had something to do with you!!" She growled pointing an accusatory finger in his direction, sounding more feral than she usually did.  
  
"What do you mean to do with me?"  
  
"Inuyasha don't you know who this is?" Kagome asked as she leaned against the tree he was perched in. He just looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "Take a good look." She told him, shaking her head at the half-demon.  
  
He grumbled at the black haired women then turned his eyes on Michiko and studied her from head to foot; he even sniffed the air, which Michiko thought was kind of freaky. Then something seemed to click, and he hopped down from the tree and stood in front of the young girl. He crouched down so he was eye level with her. They both just kind of stared at each other; it was like looking into a mirror.  
  
"Michiko?" He asked a little uncertainly, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes in thought.  
  
She took a step back away from him and looked over at her mother. "Mom who is this guy?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"He's your father." She said simply.  
  
That's when the world as Michiko knew it came crashing to a halt.  
  
freezewind: so what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me!!  
DBFH: in other words, Review.  
Savy: freezewind wants five reviews before she posts the next chapter. 


	3. Meet the Family

Hey everyone!  
  
Muses: Hello freezewind.  
  
DBFH: finally decided to update this one, huh.  
  
Yup, the chapter was done I was just too lazy to update. Sorry to those people who have been waiting.  
  
DBFH: *looking at reviews* there's only one review for this fic.  
  
**Sighs** I know that. But just because I only have one review doesn't mean ppl don't read my fic. **Strikes heroic pose** I know I have readers of this fic out there somewhere.  
  
Savvy: You're being overly optimistic about this, aren't you?  
  
I don't think so? Oh well even if I am. I will not give up hope ppl will review... eventually.  
  
DBFH: Anyway... **coughs, and reads from disclaimer sheet** freezewind does not own and never will own Inu-Yasha or it's respective characters, she only owns Michiko, Chiriko, and other characters you might not recognize.  
  
Just in case you were wondering the name Chiriko comes from Fushigi Yugi. It was a cool name that I really liked (I don't own that Anime either.)  
  
Savvy: On with the Fic!!!  
  
"Blah" talking  
  
'Blah' thinking  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Meet the Family.  
  
"He's my what!!" Michiko demanded backing away from her mother and Inuyasha.  
  
"Your Father. Is it so hard to believe, Iko?" Her mom asked using Michiko's long-time nickname.  
  
"Yes! You expect me to believe that I'm some kind of quarter-demon thing!" She growled at her, backing away when Kagome tried to reach for her.  
  
"Michiko..."  
  
"No Mom, don't even try. I don't want to hear it."  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was about to try and talk some sense into her, when the small group gathered heard the all too familiar growl of the huge dog. Michiko turned in the direction of the growl just in time to get blindsided into the well by said demon. They rolled over the edge of the destroyed well and tumbled into its depths.  
  
Michiko thought that it was odd that they hadn't hit bottom almost instantly at the speed she had been hit at. When she opened her eyes Michiko found that she was floating around in what looked like space. She turned around in midair trying to get her bearings. After doing about half a turn she came face to face with the dog for the third time that night.  
  
"Now you die." It growled as it snapped its jaws at her.  
  
She quickly got her legs between the demon and herself, and placing her feet on his chest pushed hard, causing her to fall deeper into the odd space world. After a little more floating she landed softly on what felt like dirt.  
  
Michiko rolled onto all fours and looked around. 'I'm inside the well.' She stood up and looked around some more. She then noticed a ladder on the wall that was farthest from her. She walked over and started to haul herself out of the well. When she reached the top Michiko found that she was not surrounded by the wreckage of the well house like she was supposed to be, but in fact, was surrounded by a lush green forest.  
  
"What the... where am I?" She swung her legs over the edge and landed in a crouch in front of the well. She took in her surroundings slowly, keeping an eye out for that jumbo dog demon. Michiko stood up and started walking towards the edge of the clearing after making sure that – as far as she could tell – nothing was going to jump out at her.  
  
"Mom, hello. Uncle Sota, Natsumae? Anybody?" She called desperately searching for a familiar face. She heard the crunching of dried leaves and twigs coming from somewhere in the forest around her and let out a small, unintentional scream. She turned in the direction she thought the noise had come from and peered into the forest. All she saw was more trees and vines. She grumbled at herself as she continued to walk. 'It's probably just my imagination. That stupid dog thing has given me the creeps.'  
  
What Michiko failed to realize was that she was indeed being followed. The shadowed figure followed, Michiko stealthily. Keeping upwind from her, and a far enough distance that if she did decide to look back all Michiko would see was a strangely shaped shadow.  
  
When she finally exited the forest Michiko found her self on the outskirts of a tiny village. "Whoa, this isn't supposed to be here, where's the shrine? Hell where's Tokyo?" She walked into the village and started to look around for anybody or anything she might recognize. 'This looks like the place Mom used to tell me about in her stories. I guess she was telling the truth about being able to travel back and forth between time.'  
  
"Inuyasha is that you?" She heard someone call to her from somewhere to her left. Michiko turned to face the voice; the speaker was a woman, probably in her early 30's. She had long black hair and wore a pink and white kimono with a green skirt, strapped to her waist was a well-used Katana. Next to her stood an old lady probably in her late 70's. She was dressed in a red and white Kimono, that Michiko recognized as a Priestess Kimono from early times. "Ye are not Inuyasha. Who are ye?"  
  
Michiko just looked at her and started to back away a frightened look on her face. This was just too much for her to handle in such a small amount of time.  
  
"Wait child, be not afraid. We mean ye no harm. Who are ye?" The old lady asked again this time a bit more gently, taking a careful step in the frightened girls direction.  
  
"M – my name's Michiko Higurashi. I'm lost, I'm just trying to get home." She answered and silently added, 'Please don't be more demons that want to eat me.'  
  
"Higurashi... you're related to Kagome." Said the other woman. 'I sense demon in her... is she lying?' She thought to herself, her hand coming to rest on the hilt of her Katana.  
  
Michiko saw the woman put a hand on her sword and started to panic slightly. "Yes she's my...Aunt." She lied. "And I bet she's really worried about me, so I better get going." She added uncertainly glancing around her fearfully as more and more people started to come out of their houses to see what was going on. Her muscles clenched and unclenched beneath her skin, causing her body to twitch in some places. The woman with the Katana noticed this and half drew her sword.  
  
The muscles in her legs bunched as she readied to flee. "So bye now." Michiko said quickly and turned to run. But she didn't get very far. Before she'd even gone 4 steps she ran into something solid causing her to fall and land on her back. Shaking her head Michiko looked up to see what she'd run into. She saw someone with hair as black as her mothers but the person had dog-ears like Inuyasha, and brown eyes like her mom but they had Inuyasha's wolfishness to them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He growled down at Michiko eyeing her with mistrust and contempt.  
  
"Home." She growled back and lunged at him, hitting him in the stomach hard and knocking the breath out of him. She carried her momentum further and rolled off him and onto her feet. Michiko ran back the way she had come, running as fast as she could towards the well.  
  
They watched as the girl – who looked so much like Inuyasha – ran into the forest as fast as the wind. "Chiriko." Said the old lady turning to the boy who – had tried to block the girl after coming out of the forest – was just standing up and growling as he dusted off his green kimono.  
  
"Yes, Kaeda?"  
  
"Don't hurt the girl. She is just confused."  
  
"Fine I'll try. But you know if she fights back I can't promise anything."  
  
"Just bring her back conscious, and as unharmed as possible. I want to ask her a few questions."  
  
"I'll try Sango." With that the dog-boy took off after the young white haired girl, running just as fast as she was.  
  
They burst into the clearing that the well was located in at practically the same time. Michiko was just ahead of Chiriko.  
  
"Would you stop running, girl. No ones gonna hurt you." Chiriko growled as he jumped over her and landed in front of her, blocking her path of escape.  
  
"Yeah right!! Says the guy with dog ears and dagger claw's as he chases me." She shot back sarcastically, as she tried dodging around the demon dog. He just moved whichever way she did. Seeing she wasn't going to get around him, Michiko decided to go over him and leapt over his head and made another try for the well.  
  
Chiriko reading her movements, much like the predator he was, turned around, jumped up and grabbed one of her ankles, bringing Michiko crashing to the ground. He leapt at her while she was stunned and sat on her waist and wrenched her arms up behind her back and held them there, effectively pinning her to the ground beneath him, her face in the dirt.  
  
"Grrr, let go, you monster. Get off!!" Michiko snarled dangerously, most of her words lost in her growl, as she struggled to free herself from beneath her captor.  
  
'For being human she sure sounds like a demon. And she's strong too.' He thought to himself. "Stop struggling I don't want to have to hurt you." He growled back tightening his hold on her arms to emphasize his point.  
  
"Help!!!" She screamed, struggling even more and wincing as Chiriko's grip got tighter and tighter the more she struggled.  
  
Just as Chiriko was about to try to get her to shut up, two people leapt out of the well. Chiriko looked over towards the well, and Michiko arched her neck up so she could see what was in front of her. She saw her mother – with the bow and arrows strapped across her back – as she hopped off Inuyasha's back to stand next to him.  
  
"Chiriko, get off Michiko. You might hurt her." Michiko's mother said shaking her head reprovingly at demon-boy.  
  
"Fine, but I told her to stop struggling." He grumbled in his defence as he released her arms and hopped off of her.  
  
Michiko rolled over onto her back with blinding speed, and swiped at him with a closed fist; she just missed the side of his head. "Stupid jerk."  
  
"Hey, I barley even touched you."  
  
"Ha!" Michiko scoffed as she stood up and dusted the dirt off her orange pants and black, sleeveless shirt. "Who is this guy anyway Mom?" She asked accusingly, wondering how "her" Mother could know his name.  
  
"Umm, how to explain this." Kagome mumbled to herself looking back and forth between the two teens.  
  
"Sometimes you're so dense Kagome." Inuyasha snorted shaking his head at the black haired woman.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you can explain it."  
  
"Sure. Michiko..." He said turning to the white haired girl. She just glanced at him to show she was listening. "This is your twin brother, Chiriko."  
  
Michiko just glanced Chiriko then back at Inuyasha. "My what!?"  
  
'So that's why she's so strong for a human. Huh I thought smelled kind of familiar.'  
  
"Nice one Inuyasha. I was trying to find a way to explain this without this outcome."  
  
"Now you tell me."  
  
Michiko turned to look at her so called twin and noticed that he was completely calm. "Why are you so relaxed about this?"  
  
"Huh, oh... um. Mother, Father?" He said casting a helpless look at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Whoa wait a minute. You knew that they were your parents?" Demanded Michiko tossing evil looks in the adult's direction.  
  
"Well I only figured out who Kagome was about six years ago, when she showed up looking for a Guardian for the Sacred Shikon no Tama. And Kagome told me about you a few years ago."  
  
"You told dog-boy here about all of this, and not me. Why?" Michiko inquired, glaring evilly at her mother, ignoring Chiriko's growl at being called dog-boy.  
  
"Well... I'm waiting mom." She growled after a few moments of tense silence.  
  
"I didn't tell you right away, because I knew you'd react like this. Sometimes Iko, you're to much like your father for me to handle." To which Inuyasha just snorted.  
  
Michiko just stared blankly at her mother. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Kagome had basically just said that she couldn't handle knowing something as important as knowing who or what her own family was. Some trust a mother had in her own daughter.  
  
The adults and Chiriko stared at Michiko, she had been quiet for quite awhile. The two dog-demons could practically smell the anger and frustration the girl was radiating.  
  
Chiriko was sure she was about to explode. He hadn't taken it much better than his twin was. He had run away for a week and even when he did return he didn't talk to either of his parents for a month. When Chiriko Higurashi held a grudge, he held it for a good while. He was about to try and snap her out of it when Michiko suddenly laughed.  
  
'That's not good.' Kagome thought to herself observing her daughters reaction.  
  
"Well I guess it goes to show who you can trust, huh?" Michiko mumbled to no one in particular, even though everyone heard her clearly. "Thanks a lot Mom." With that Michiko turned and ran into the forest away from her "family" and the village.  
  
"Michiko, wait!" Kagome called about to run after her distraught daughter.  
  
"Kagome, you won't be able to catch her. Just let her be." Said Inuyasha coming to stand next to her, looking off in the direction Michiko had taken off in trying to remember what was in that part of the woods.  
  
"But she's not used to this world. Besides that dog demon might still be out there and she has the Shikon Jewel with her." Turning to the half- demon, and glaring at him. "She doesn't know how to fight, except what comes to her on instinct, and she has no idea who or what she is anymore." "What d'ya mean what she is?" Inuyasha growled glaring down at Kagome.  
  
"You know what I mean. Back to my earlier point!"  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. I only knew how to fight by instinct when I was, kind of, her age and I'm still alive..." He started but was cut off by a furious Kagome.  
  
"You're also half demon, Inuyasha. She's only quarter, and all she has going for her is speed and some strength. She won't survive." She choked out, holding back sobs of fear for her daughter and what might happen to her.  
  
"You're full human and you survived here just fine." He sighed pulling Kagome into a one armed hug, letting her cry into his shoulder.  
  
"That's because you protected me all the time, and if you couldn't one of the others did." She whispered, turning her head so she could lean on his shoulder and look into the forest where Michiko disappeared. "Or I called on my spiritual gift, which might I remind you only showed up when I was scared out of my mind for my own life or the lives of my friends, until I learned to control it anyways, or if I had a set of bow and arrows with me. Michiko has nothing and no one right now."  
  
What the two arguing adults failed to notice was that Chiriko had slipped off soon after Michiko did, intent on following the distraught girl and make sure nothing to serious happened to his twin.  
  
Michiko ran through the woods, hot tears of betrayal streaming down her face. She dodged around trees and stumps and tore through small plants, bushes, and saplings not bothering to stop for anything. When she came to a cliff she stopped and dropped to her knees and took in shaky breaths of air as she fought not to cry. She stared down unseeingly into the depths of the ravine thinking about everything that had just happened. 'It's not fair it's just not! Why couldn't I have had a normal life and family.' She thought furiously to her self, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the tears trail down her face, leaving tracks in the dirt that was there.  
  
After having sat in silence for quite a while she jumped when she heard the crunching of leaves and twigs, as something heavy stepped on the forest floor. That's when she remembered that a huge dog demon was trying to kill and/or eat her. 'Maybe running off on my own wasn't such a good idea.' She thought to her self, as she stood up, careful to make as little noise as possible.  
  
"Michiko, is that you?"  
  
"What the... Chiriko, y- you followed me?" She stuttered turning to glare at her dog-like twin. 'I still can't believe I'm related to him, or Inuyasha for that matter.'  
  
"Yeah I followed you. You're not from here; you don't know what type of creatures live in this forest. There are tons of full-blooded demons that live in this place, and not all of them are as harmless as that dog that's chasing you." He grounded out trying to be patient.  
  
"How did you know that thing was chasing me, I haven't mentioned it at all since I arrived here."  
  
"I heard Mom and Dad talking about it, and besides I can smell that thing on you. They always were smelly bastards."  
  
"Glad I don't have your sense of smell... Wait, "that" thing's harmless?"  
  
"Sure, I can take him down and I'm only quarter-demon."  
  
"So, so am I and it almost ate me, twice!" She snapped irately, waving two fingers in front of his face.  
  
"That's because you have more human qualities than I do. No offence or anything." Chiriko added quickly seeing Michiko glare at him out of the corner of his eye. He may have had the wolf-like eyes, but she had the wolf gold and that was a hell of a lot scarier looking than plain old brown.  
  
"Well I guess that's true, but I'm no pushover y' know." She said poking him in the shoulder, referring to when she had knocked him over in the village.  
  
"Che, lucky shot. You just caught me off guard." He grumbled looking out over the edge of the cliff, avoiding looking at his triumphantly grinning sister.  
  
"Whatever. Hey I was wondering, since mom and da... I mean Inuyasha told you about them and me. Did they tell you about why we grew up in two different times?" She asked avoiding calling Inuyasha dad just yet, she was still a little uncertain on the whole thing. That and she didn't trust the half- demon at all.  
  
"Well no, but I have a pretty good idea about why."  
  
"Oh, care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Well I think it's because I fit into this time more than I would fit into yours." He explained tugging at his black ears to prove his point.  
  
"Well I guess, but that doesn't mean I couldn't have lived here. I mean most of the people I saw at the village looked fairly human."  
  
"They are, me, dad, and a Kitsune named Shippo, are the only things demonic that live in the village."  
  
"So why didn't mom ever bring me here to visit?"  
  
"I'm not sure Michiko. I'm still kind of lost in all of this too." He admitted sadly.  
  
"Well that's just touching, the abominations are sharing a moment of sibling togetherness." Said a growling voice behind the twins sarcastically.  
  
The two demon children whirled to find themselves face-to-face with two dogs, one giant sized and a horse sized. The horse sized one was the one that had attacked Michiko in her time, she could tell it was him because his one side was covered in blood. The others form was starting to waver as he shifted from one form to another. Once it was done shifting the two teens could see clearly that it was the form of a man in his late 20's. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two red lines on both sides of his face and on his right hand. They also noticed that his left arm was missing.  
  
"Chiriko, who is this guy?" Michiko whispered quietly to her brother out of the side of her mouth.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think we should stick around to find out." He whispered back starting to edge to the right, away from the two demons.  
  
"I'm hurt, I truly am. I can understand the girl not knowing who I am; she doesn't have the senses to pick up on it. But I was sure the son would recognize family." Said the man-wolf mockingly, taking a step towards the twins.  
  
"Family?" Questioned Chiriko a confused scowl coming over his fake-calm features.  
  
"You truly don't know who I am. I was sure Inuyasha would have told you about me."  
  
"Well he obviously hasn't, so why don't you tell us, if you're so eager to have us know who you are." Growled Michiko, her eyes like gold ice as she glared at the mysterious and infuriating demon.  
  
The demon just looked at the twins calmly. The girl was undeniably Inuyasha's daughter. She had the same haughty attitude, and impatient, reckless nature as the half-demon. The boy was more like his mother. Quiet and cautious, but not afraid to stand up to those who are superior to him, if the situation called for it.  
  
"Well if you really must know..."  
  
"You were the one who swore we should know in the first place, y' stupid mutt." Michiko snapped, her already fragile hold on her temper breaking.  
  
"Michiko don't get him mad." Mumbled Chiriko tossing a pleading look at his sibling.  
  
"Ah, yes. You are definitely Inuyasha's get. Fine I'll tell you. My name is Sesshomaru. I'm your father's full-demon, half-brother."  
  
"Okay that just makes you a hairy uncle, instead of just an uncle." Michiko said mockingly grinning cheekily at the bewildered demon.  
  
He blinked once at her audacity, then growled low in his throat.  
  
Chiriko was trying to think of where he had heard the name Sesshomaru before, when he heard Michiko make her comment. He turned and glared at her. "Michiko, are you trying to get us killed. He's a full-demon. We're only quarter, we don't stand a chance against him."  
  
"Sorry, sometimes my mouth speaks before I think." She told him apologetically, she was casting quick glances around the woods looking for a way to escape or at least something to defend themselves with.  
  
Chiriko sweat-dropped. He then grabbed her wrist and took off into the woods as fast as he could. "Pick up your feet would ya. We have to try and out run him."  
  
"Are you kidding? He has the full package advantage over us. Full-demon, remember. We can't out run him."  
  
"Hey I said, "try". If we can make it to the clearing we should be okay."  
  
"What d' y' mean should."  
  
"I'm hoping mom and dad are still there arguing."  
  
"Great, we are so dead." Michiko groaned as she started to run beside her brother, matching him stride for stride effortlessly.  
  
"Believe it, insolent curs! You will not live to see the next dawn." Sesshoumaru growled as he swiped at the fleeing twins with his sword, Tokijin.  
  
"Can I scream for help? It worked before."  
  
"Sure if it will make you feel better... look there's the clearing."  
  
"MOM, INUYASHA!!!! HELP!!!" Michiko screamed as loud as she could as they exploded into the clearing, with Sesshomaru following close on their heels.  
  
The two adults turned at the sound of the two teen-demon's screams. Inuyasha saw the two children closely followed by a demon who looked somewhat like him. "Sesshomaru!!" he cried in realization, immediately putting himself in front of Kagome.  
  
As soon as their feet hit the clearing floor, the twins leapt sharply away from each other, avoiding the blade as it cut through the air where they had been just seconds before.  
  
"Hello brother. I was just saying hello to my dear niece and nephew..." He started but was cut off by Inuyasha's disbelieving snort.  
  
"Ha, nice try, jerk, but I know how much you hate humans and the mixing of human blood with that of demons." He growled calmly, but inside he was cursing himself for leaving the Tetsusaiga at home.  
  
"That's true, but I'm truly hurt that you never told your "lovely" children about me."  
  
"I was hoping you had crawled into that home of yours and died."  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you, little brother."  
  
"Hn. Chiriko, Michiko. Run to the village and get Miroku and Sango, we're going to need some help."  
  
"Well that's a switch, the "invincible" Inuyasha admitting he needs help. Huh what happened to your, I'm god attitude?"  
  
"Who said I needed help in defeating you, brother. I just thought they might want to help kick some demon ass." He scoffed nodding in the direction of the demons that were materializing out of the woods.  
  
"Go you two, we can keep Sesshomaru busy until you get back." Kagome said stepping out from behind Inuyasha slightly and putting an arrow to her bow she aimed it at the full-blooded demon.  
  
"But..." The started in protest but where cut off by Inuyasha's angry yell to get their asses in gear.  
  
They mumbled their assent and turned to run back towards the village, but the twin's way was blocked by two of the dog demons. Both demons were growling as they made their way slowly but steadily towards the two teens.  
  
"Y' know what, I'm getting' really sick of running from you furry beasts. If you don't get out of my way right now, you are gonna wish you had never been born." Michiko snapped threateningly, her golden eyes flashing in annoyance and a low growl emitting from her throat. She cracked her knuckles and took an advancing step towards the two wolves.  
  
The wolves had heard of Inuyasha's violent tendencies when it came to anything getting in his way, and his daughter was obviously no different.  
  
Michiko smirked evilly as she observed their reactions to her change in attitude, they had stopped their advance when she had started hers and were now regarding her cautiously. She had never been able to stand bullies of any kind; big, furry bullies were no different.  
  
"She's mostly human you fools, she doesn't stand a chance, take her." Sesshomaru growled at the two demons. Shaking their heads, they growled and leapt at the quarter-demonic twins.  
  
Michiko grinned and leapt into the fray, taking the one closest to her with a swift side snap-kick to the jaw. Chiriko leapt back and, using his agility, easily flipped back catching the other demon in the chest with both feet.  
  
"They may only be quarter-demon, brother, but they got the speed they need to take out your friends." Laughed Inuyasha as Kagome took out another demon with one of her sacred arrows.  
  
"We'll be back in a bit, don't finish the fight without us."  
  
"Yeah, Sango will kick you're ass if you do dad." Chiriko shot back over his shoulder as the twins disappeared into the forest.  
  
They came to a sliding stop in front of a cozy little hut near the far edge of the village. Michiko caught her breath as Chiriko went up to the front door. "Sango, Miroku, get out here. There're demons in the forest."  
  
A man about two years older than Kagome popped his head out the door and glared at the young demon with groggy, half-lidded eyes. "**Yawn** what's the big idea, Chiriko? It's almost midnight." He said sleepily.  
  
"Miroku, there's a pack of dog demon's in the forest, being lead by Sesshomaru. Mom and Dad need help taking them out, so he sent me to get you and Sango." Chiriko explained without pausing to breath.  
  
"What? Sesshomaru? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you stupid monk. Now get a move on, before we become orphans."  
  
"Okay, okay. Sango wake-up, Inuyasha's gotten himself into "family" trouble again." He mumbled disappearing back into the house. He came out a few minutes later carrying a staff with a strange ring-shaped club at the end. He was dressed in a dark blue Kimono, and funky looking sandals. With him exited the women Michiko had seen earlier with the old lady. She was now dressed in what seemed like a smaller, tighter version of samurai armour, without the massive shoulder armour and chest cover. Strapped over her back was the biggest boomerang Michiko had ever seen. The katana she had had earlier was stuffed through a red sash that was tied around her waist.  
  
Both the newcomers eyed Michiko with suspicion. Sango had told Miroku about the mysterious Inuyasha-like girl that had been in the village earlier that night. Miroku noticed the likeness immediately, she held herself the same way as his half-demon friend. She was proud and didn't seem like the type to take shit from anybody. At the moment she had the same expression Inuyasha had on when he felt people were taking to long to do something.  
  
"Can we get going; I don't trust that fluffy bastard as far as I can throw him?"  
  
"Chiriko, who is this?" Sango questioned eyeing the strange girl with mistrust. She could still sense the demon in her, but she looked completely human.  
  
"Explanations later, kicking demon ass, now. We have to stop by our place. Dad doesn't have the Tetsusaiga with him."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Inuyasha, he never goes anywhere without it."  
  
"Yeah, well something came up and he had to run out suddenly, so he didn't have time to grab it." He said tossing a half-hearted glare at Michiko.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Michiko why don't you take them to where Mom and Dad are, I'll catch up."  
  
"Gotcha, I'll try and save you some demons to beat. But I can't promise you anything."  
  
"Whatever, just get going' would ya?"  
  
"Fine, later. Lets go you two." Michiko said taking off towards the forest suddenly.  
  
Miroku and Sango just watched her run off before taking off after the strange girl.  
  
"I don't know Miroku, we have no idea who she is. She could be working for Sesshoumaru for all we know."  
  
"Maybe, but Chiriko seems to trust her. Maybe we should give her the benefit of the doubt for now. Besides didn't she say that Kagome was her Aunt?"  
  
"I guess I'll trust her, for now."  
  
They arrived in the well's clearing shortly after Michiko did. They observed the battle ground quickly. Kagome was shooting at anything that came too close to her, the Michiko girl was beating at the demons that got close to her with a fairly thick branch she must have picked up while she ran through the woods, and Inuyasha was over at the far edge of the clearing dodging Sesshomaru's attacks.  
  
Sango was the first to take action. She ran into the clearing, jumped up into the air and threw her boomerang with all her might, taking out three wolves that had been sneaking up behind Kagome.  
  
Miroku followed quickly afterward, coming to the aid of Michiko who was being over whelmed. One of the demons had managed to grab her "weapon", forcing her to fight practically hand-to-hand with the wolf-demons. "You look like you could use a hand." He said nonchalantly, taking a swing at some of the demons.  
  
"Thanks. Say, you haven't got anymore of those staff thingy's on you by any chance?"  
  
"Nope sorry, you'll have to make do with the weapons you have."  
  
"They took my weapon, stupid bastards." She grumbled as she sighed mentally and went at the demons with fists and feet flying, connecting with a different part of the wolf demon's anatomy almost every time she lashed out. Her skin getting cut every time her fist or feet came in contact with teeth and claws.  
  
A cry rang out from where Inuyasha was fighting with Sesshomaru. All fighting stopped as the others looked over to see what the matter was. Inuyasha was down holding his side as blood leaked out through his fingers and down his side, covering his hand and some of his arm in blood.  
  
Kagome growled angrily and shot an arrow at the full-demon, as he raised his hand to finish Inuyasha. The arrow took him in the shoulder and passed clean through, embedding itself in a tree.  
  
Sesshomaru howled in pain and jumped back from Inuyasha. He turned and glared at the human woman eyes glowing with hatred. He snarled dangerously and charged at Kagome.  
  
Kagome gasped, she wouldn't be able to get another arrow up in time to defend herself. But she didn't run or cower, Kagome stood her ground and waited for Sesshomaru to strike.  
  
"Kagome, no!"  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Move, you stupid woman!"  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru had changed his target from Inuyasha to Kagome, Michiko had started running. She wasn't half as fast as a full-blooded demon, but like hell she was going to let some shape-changing freak kill her mother. Not without a fight. Luckily Michiko was a lot closer to her mother than the full-demon was. As she ran by Sango she grabbed the Katana from it's scabbard and continued her rush towards Sesshomaru.  
  
Michiko reached Kagome just as Sesshomaru did. She swung the blade around and caught him across the chest, leaving a line a blood from his shoulder to waist. "Don't you dare touch my mother, you bastard." She growled dangerously, brandishing the Katana in his face.  
  
"You little bitch." He growled as he touched the blood that was welling up on his skin. "You will pay for that, pup." He raised a glowing green hand and brought it down on the young demon.  
  
Michiko's eyes widened as she jumped back into her mother, knocking her back out of harm's way. Sesshomaru's hand grazed Michiko's pant leg, and it immediately started to disintegrate wherever the green glowing stuff was. 'Lucky, none of that stuff touched my skin.' She thought to her self as she dodged her "uncle" again and again, moving away from Kagome.  
  
"Hold still. I promise I'll make your end quick and painless."  
  
"Ha, yeah right. How stupid do you think I am?" Michiko commented swinging the sword at him again, having enough of being on the defensive, and switching to offense.  
  
The demon smirked and after dodging the young girl's attacks he used his own sword, and expertly separated the young quarter-demon from her borrowed weapon. "Now you die."  
  
'Gee how many times have I heard that today?' She thought to herself as she backed away from the advancing demon.  
  
He was backing the young demon toward the forest. Once in the woods her movement would be limited and she wouldn't be able to escape as easily. Michiko glanced quickly behind her, trying to avoid tripping into anything; Sesshomaru took advantage of her distraction and swung his blade in a downward arc.  
  
The tip of the blade bit deeply into her shoulder, Michiko screamed in pain and jumped away from the wolf-demon and away from the forest. Her hand went up to the cut. Michiko brought her hand up to her eyes and stared at it; her hand had come a way dark with her blood. The blood poured down her front, staining her shirt and leaving a trail in the dirt as she continued to back away from the demon as he continued to swing his blood stained blade at her.  
  
Kagome had pushed herself to her feet and trotted over to Inuyasha, as soon as it was safe, to see if he was all right. "We have to do something, or he'll kill Michiko." Kagome whispered as she helped the wounded half-demon stand.  
  
"You're right, stand back." He grunted as he stepped away from Kagome and brought his hand away from his wounded side. His hand was covered in some much of his blood that it was practically black. He turned so he was facing Sesshomaru and brought his hand up and back over his shoulder. As he thrust his arm down in a throwing motion he called out, "Blades of Blood!!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned at the sound of his little brother's voice, taking Inuyasha's attack head on. The blades cut deeply into his flesh causing blood to cover him almost from head to foot.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you brother, but no one's dying today." Growled Inuyasha as he put his hand to his side again and taking it away, once again covered in blood.  
  
"Maybe not by my hand, directly, Inuyasha, but your daughter is losing her blood quite quickly. That will do my work for me." He mocked, pointing at the weakening Michiko as she fought to keep conscious. "You probably could have spared her this death, brother, if you had fought me from the beginning, properly. But alas you did not have the Tetsusaiga, and that is the only way you could ever stand a chance against me."  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat. 'That bastard's right, I'm strong, but not strong enough to beat him in a demon-on-demon battle. I need the Tetsusaiga to even come close to matching his power.' He glanced over Sesshomaru's shoulder to look at Michiko. She had dropped to a knee and was trying to stem the flow of blood with blood-mud and grass. Sango ran over and used her sash to tie off the wound, keeping a weary eye on Sesshomaru.  
  
That's when Chiriko arrived on the scene. He came to a skidding stop at the edge of the woods and saw his sister and father covered in blood. Michiko was pale and was loosing blood fast; he took one look at the smug Sesshomaru and his world turned red. He thrust the scabbard through his sash and drew the Tetsusaiga. He kicked off from the ground and rushed the full demon. When he was halfway across the clearing he leapt into the air and brought the blade swinging down on the partially unsuspecting demon. "You bastard!!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned and took the blade in the shoulder, adding to the collection of cuts that he had sustained that night. His eyes widened as he realized that the demon sword had come to life in the young boy's hand, responding to his desire to protect his family and friends.  
  
He jumped away from another slash and landed in the trees above them. "You got lucky this time Inuyasha, you live for now... but I can't say the same for your daughter." He laughed, and before anyone could stop him he took off into the night.  
  
Chiriko sighed in relief that he was finally gone, he recalled the Tetsusaiga's power and put it back into its scabbard. He then turned his attention to his severely wounded sister. He walked over to where she was lying and knelt next to Sango. "Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yes I think so, Chiriko. She has enough demon blood in her to survive. Who is she anyway?" She asked looking at the quarter-demon boy expectantly.  
  
"She's his twin sister." Kagome answered coming to kneel on her daughter's free side. "You mean you didn't pick that up from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's trash talk?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought he was trying to get on Inuyasha's nerves."  
  
"I knew she was his daughter all along." Said Miroku joining them from finishing his fight with the remaining dog demons.  
  
"No you didn't you, liar. You were just as clueless and suspicious as I was." Sango commented dryly smacking the conceited monk upside the head for good measure. "She told us you were her Aunt... Hey, didn't she use to have black hair not white?"  
  
"Well yes, but when she turned five her hair gradually changed colour from black to white. Same with Chiriko's changing from white to black." Explained Kagome.  
  
"That's why we didn't recognize her."  
  
"We have to get her back to the village quickly. Kaeda should be able to do something about any infections there might be."  
  
Just as they were about to hoist the wounded demon-girl onto her brother's back, a small cat like creature appeared with a fluffy-tailed fox- boy.  
  
"Now you two show up."  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but I couldn't find Kirara any where." Snapped the fox-boy in his defence as he glared up at the injured half-demon.  
  
"Whatever Shippo. Hey Kirara, can you take Michiko and Chiriko to the old... ouch. I mean to Kaeda. She needs medical attention." Said Inuyasha to the small cat-demon, rubbing his arm where Kagome had pinched him for almost referring to her friend as "old woman."  
  
Kirara nodded and hopped off the fox demons shoulder. A ball of flames consumed the cat and when it dissipated a large sabre-toothed cat was in the cuddly creatures place.  
  
After placing Michiko carefully onto Kirara's back Chiriko hopped on and held her in place. The fiery cat demon leapt into the air and flew off in the direction of the village.  
  
And that's chapter 2, YAAY!!  
  
DBFH: About time, I thought this chapter would never end.  
  
DBFH, you forget that this is a multi-chapter fic, there will be a lot more. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
DBFH: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why me?  
  
Savvy: Ah, don't worry too much DBFH. I'm sure... hmm, well I can't think of any consoling words at this point in time but I'm sure I'll come up with something. **Grins**  
  
Me & DBFH: **Sweat drops** Greeeeeaaaaat.  
  
Savvy: okay ppl; now don't forget to review, please. All feedback is appreciated. Flames too.  
  
DBFH: REVIEW DAMN IT!!!  
  
DBFH!!! Apologize to the readers now!!  
  
DBFH: NO!!  
  
**Grabs Vacuum Cleaner from Muse Torture Cyberspace** Apologize or you join the other poor unfortunate creatures that have met my Vacuum of Wickedness!!!  
  
DBFH: Uh-oh... no not going to do it. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! **Runs in panic and fear as I start up Vacuum Cleaner**  
  
Savvy: anyway, Review! I have to go and try and stop the Authoress from sucking DBFH into oblivion... Again. ^_^U. **DBFH runs by screaming closely followed by me with the Vacuum Cleaner of Wickedness** freezewind stop come back here. O_O!!! DBFH watch out for the Authoresses brothers cat!!!! 


End file.
